No One
by IloveTEn10
Summary: Naruto has always been bullied. What happens when someone takes it too far and rapes him? How does he feel when no one cares, and who is this new boy in town?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto is a teen who is always picked on. What happens when someone takes it too far and rapes him? How will he feel when no ones care?

**Author Note**: Okay here it is the first chapter re-done. Enjoy.

**Naruto's Pov**

It all started when I was born apparently, no one cared about me. My parents left me at an orphanage and from there is where my story began. I noticed when I was 4 that kids avoided me at the orphanage, they would say mean things behind my back , freak was one I heard most, but disgusting, outsider, and monster were used a lot also.

I didn't know what I had done, but I started resenting myself, even believing what they said at a point in time. School was no better: in the 3rd grade kids started attacking me during recess and avoiding me like the plague. It only got worse after that, in 5th and 6th grade kids would get in groups just to beat me up. They generally did it as a surprise, so I would never be ready for the attack.

The surprising wasn't always so bad, but it was nerve racking. The kids or the attacks wasn't what I hated, the adults were the ones that made it unbearable at times. I remember once at the orphanage people came to adopt. Every day they came and I wondered why they came so frequently, so I asked a woman. A look of disgust was on her face when I asked, she said it was because no child should be near such an admonition like me. From there I just stayed to myself until school, but they truly became a hell hole.

In the 7th grade they started throwing large rocks at me, scarring my body. I would often try and cover them, so the adults wouldn't see at the orphanage. Often they didn't even care, except Iruka, he was amazing, but soon he got another job offer and left. 8th grade I started doing more to shield myself to no avail.

9th grade was worse, they found out my birthday because a teacher announced it to the class thinking it would lift my spirits. It didn't, and all the bullies and kids that just didn't like me hit me. I remember the threats the orphanage had gotten that day about me, they had to stop using the telephone and told people I got adopted. 10th they almost beat me to death with hockey sticks, and apparently that was the line that the orphanage thought was going "too far", so I was sent to Suna where I met someone just like me. His name was Gaara no Sabaku.

He told me why people hated us. Apparently we had a disease that killed people in the past and only a few were immune to it. The survivors had a mental problem though and a group of them had killed a mass number of people during a peace march. They were kept alive for testing and the victims of lost ones resented them. People had demanded that they be killed but they weren't. This shocked the nations and everyone hated anyone who was associated with the "basket cases" or anyone that was one. Soon they found out how to identify those with the mental illness, some had whiskers; such as myself, or a red mark somewhere on their forehead; Gaara had covered his with a red tattoo, and many other things about themselves.

After that I tried to cover my whiskers but nothing really worked, but Suna wasn't as bad as Konoha. There I made friends at least, and was accepted, but eventually the buzz went down about me being beaten to near death, and I had to return for my 11th grade year, so here I am walking to my last class of the day.

Nothing had really changed at all, I was also running late because some jocks thought it was funny to tie me to the flag pole and hit me with a stick. Stuck in my thoughts I didn't notice someone come up behind me. Before I could react I was being dragged into the bathroom while a hand was over my mouth. When I was in, whoever it was bent me over the sink.

I heard someone else voice say gag him and knew there was more than one. Was this it? Were they finally going to kill me? I started to thrash, my arms and legs flaring as I was gagged and blindfolded and my pants were pulled to my ankles. Realization hit me, I wasn't going to die, they were going to rape me. I started struggling to get free again, but it was no use.

A minute later, I felt something at my entrance and started struggling once again, afraid of what was about to happen. I couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. I knew the school knew I was gay, but no one deserved to have this happen to them, not even me.

Someone shoved into me and I screamed into the gag wanting to get away. I felt like I was being torn in half and the person never gave me time to adjust to the size before moving in and out. It was an agonizing feeling, I felt someone get in front of me and then I felt their appendage trying to go into my mouth, but I refused to open my mouth. This got me a hit in the face with something hard, definitely not a fist; maybe a metal rod. I then felt blood roll down my lip, and I opened my mouth afraid to be hit again and felt his member shove into my mouth and down my throat. I was out of it, but heard the command "suck!" being yelled into my ear, but didn't do anything.

I couldn't believe this was happening, I know they hate me but this was too much for me to take.

"I. Said. Suck!" I could hear the menace in his voice and after a slap across the face I did as I was told. As I came to, the pain of being shoved into was almost unbearable, my legs were buckling but my attacker was holding me up. He was brutal, but had found a quick rhythm, and the way he was entering was hitting at a weird angle that made me uncomfortable. His moans were a sign that he did like it, and I felt disgusted and weak. Tears had started to pour from my eyes soaking the cloth around them.

I could feel blood running down my inner thighs, as I heard the contact of skin against skin mixing with the stench of blood. I being taken advantage of and no one was coming to my aid. Soon I felt warm liquid running down my thighs but it wasn't blood. It was the sperm of my attacker, he had finally climaxed.

My head was then held steady as I was forced to deep-throat the guy in front of me. Soon he came in my mouth and made me swallow it before his grip loosened and I was able to breathe.

"You're a nice little bitch," said the first guy

"He sure is, that little virgin hole was so wonderful." They quickly dressed and left the room leaving me in a heap of blood and semen.

This was it right? My life was gone. They had my pride, my courage, there was nothing left but my virginity, and they'd robbed me of that too. What was I good for now, besides dying.

**Regular Pov**

After realizing death was not coming Naruto limped out of the bathroom, a bloody mess. He made it all the way to the office and saw two boys sitting in chairs smirking at him. The first one opened his mouth to speak.

"Have a nice time in the bathroom?" They both started laughing as Naruto's face became distorted, barley a whisper he asked, "How do you know about that? It just happened..." He didn't finish as the guy who spoke first got up and walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"We're the one's that did it dumb ass, but everyone in the school saw it, it was video taped live and they saw you. And guess what they did nothing to help you and no one tried to come save you, but the principle saw it too and called us to her office."He finished talking and licked Naruto's ear.

Naruto couldn't believe it, they were lying, ran into the office looking horrified, he saw Tsunade looking at him.

"Naru—"

"How could you just watch them rape me? I thought you loved me baa-chan!"

"Naruto, there was nothing I could do they just—"

"Just what?" Naruto yelled.

"They will be expelled and reported to the police, that gives you enough time to recover and get adjusted before trials. Naruto what they did, is you know...boys will be boys." She looked down, not even convincing herself. Those boys parents owned half of the school building and donated a lot of money to the school, her hands were tied.

Naruto eyes turned red as he looked at Tsunade, but he turned around, looked at the boys, and attacked . He went for the one sitting closest to him biting his ear almost off before kicking the other in the stomach. He couldn't be stopped, as teachers ran in only to be hit themselves. This was the disease and he had embraced it to come, they deserved to die for what they had done to him.

When he finally came through the two boys were unrecognizable. He stared at them and tears rolled down his face as he looked at the damage he had done. Numerous teachers had been hurt in the process and the office was in total chaos. His eyes turned back to blue and he fainted in the office right next to the two boys.

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This chapter is still short. Blah, but hope you like it. **

Naruto awoke in a bed and was restrained. Out of fear of being restrained he started to struggle to get loose. He then heard the door open and saw a doctor walk in.

He had a look on his face at staring at Naruto for the first time, but it went away and he started to speak in a pleasant tone.

"Hello Naruto. You are at Kohana hospital because you lost a lot of blood." He said as he walked over to check Naruto's heart rate.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember?" The doctor then wrote something on his clip board.

"I remember somethings, but they are getting jumbled in my head, and I can't tell what's real and what's not real." Naruto kept scrunching up his face trying to remember, but getting no where.

"You were raped and afterwards got in a fight with your attackers. During all of this blood was coming from numerous wounds on your body, and you passed out due from the blood loss." The doctor said looking slightly nervous and a little sentimental.

"How long have I been here?"

"About two days."

"What happened to those two boys that raped me?"

The doctor tensed and quickly got into Naruto's face. The two attackers were friends of his family and he didn't want Naruto to even mention them.

"It's none of your business what happened to them, they did what should have been done to a monster like you." The doctor said angrily and stormed out leaving a passive Naruto in thought.

Naruto after much thought realized that's why Tsunade couldn't help, the whole town hated him and no one would care if he was raped or even died. Naruto was so distracted within his thoughts he didn't see the doctor come in or feel them thrown at him until a pair of shoes came into contact with his face.

He looked down at the cloths, they were the same he had at school, but clearly had been washed. The doctor un-strapped him and told him to get out without a second glance. Naruto ran out as fast as he could, getting dirty looks from everyone that he passed, but some gave him sympathetic looks, like this girl from his school named Hinata Hyuga. She was currently working to be a nurse and was often nice to Naruto.

After leaving the hospital Naruto walked to the river. As he approached the railing that separated the water from the bridge, multiple thoughts crossed through his mind. All the hardships he had faced, the events that took place just two days ago, and then the answer to end it all. Suicide. It would be so much easier than facing the world to come. He was tired of always taking the crap that life dished out, but would could he do to stop it; nothing but end life itself. He then climbed onto the railing preparing to jump, but stopped. What about Gaara? They had made a pact to make it through life together. He remembered it like yesterday,

_**Flashback**_

_"Naruto, have you ever thought about ending it?"_

_"Ending what?"_

_"All the crap that people give us."_

_"Honestly, yeah, but I don't want to kill them to get my point across, maybe through kindness they can come to understand that we are not those monsters they think we are."_

_"Who said anything about killing them," Gaara looked at Naruto "I'm talking about killing myself to truly escape... Everything."_

_Naruto stared at Gaara for a long time, catching his eye he could see the boy had thought about this long and hard. Naruto acted on impulse, quickly grabbed Gaara, and gave him a hug. _

_"Don't." Naruto whispered in his ear. "You can't leave me in this world alone. Promise me you won't Gaara, please."_

_"I-I won't."_

_"Promise."_

_"I promise I won't leave, and you won't leave me right?"_

_"I promise not to leave you to fight alone Gaara."_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto got off the rail and looked down at himself. He wouldn't break his promise, he'd just have to stick it out until he and Gaara could be together again. He started on his way home and by the time he made it to his apartment that the orphanage had provided for him. He was exhausted. His wounds had opened up, and his legs were killing him.

As he entered he saw that he had messages on the messenger and went to go listen to them.

"Go somewhere else freak!" was the first thing he heard.

Message Deleted.

"You deserved it, punk!"

Message Deleted.

"You monster!"

Message Deleted.

"Fr-"

Message Deleted.

Naruto looked down at his hands and started crying, what had he done that was so horrible that it would lead people into doing this to him? Naruto had thought all hope was lost, but then he heard his voice.

"Naruto its me, Gaara. The orphanage called and told us about what has happened to you, and we are so sorry to hear it. I'll be sure to kick some ass when I'm there," he could hear tomorrow scowled Gaara about language in the background. "Anyway we would love if you came and stayed with us in Suna. I know school is almost out again so think about it and call us when you can."

He smiled at the message. Gaara and his family had truly cared for Naruto and his well being. He went to his phone and dialed Gaara's number and after a while someone picked up.

"Hello?"

It was him, his savior.

"Hi Gaara, its Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Sorry for any grammar and spelling problems, I sorta revised this in a hurry. **

"Naruto! Hey,it's so good to hear your voice, I left you a message since you weren't home."

"Yeah I got it. I was actually calling to give you an answer.

"Oh, so what's your answer."

Naruto took a deep breath knowing Gaara wouldn't like his answer at all. "I don't think I want to leave Kohana just yet,"

"Naruto." He could hear the discomfort in Gaara voice, but before he could continue Naruto started talking again.

"But would you mind staying with me for a little while?" Naruto hoped he would, things would be a lot easier to deal with, with a friend around.

Gaara was still relunctant though. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay with us instead Naruto? It's more peaceful here than even before since my dad became Kazekage and explained it in more detail."

Naruto was thinking again. Should he leave, run away from his fears, attackers, the people who hated him. It would only give them more satisfaction. He then replied after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm sure, even though what happened to me was traumatizing, I still want to finish school here before I go anywhere." It was partically true. He wouldn't give the town the satisafaction, not again, not ever.

"But you can still come to live with us for now and come back to finish your last year of school like you did in the tenth grade, that way you miss nothing."

"Gaara, to be honest, I just want to see how this all plays out, and even if I come to live with you, I will have to wait for the semester to end."

"Yeah, I forgot all about that. Well I will be there for Fall break in about two weeks, also for Thanksgiving. Temerai said you are coming for Christmas though."

"Okay Gaara, tell Temari and Kankaru that I love them...I also love you."

"Yeah, yeah , yeah, love you too, bye."

Talking to Gaara always made him feel secure. It was the kind of bond with a person he always wanted.

After Naruto was done talking to Gaara he went to his room and redid his bandages from where blood had seeped through. He soon laid down on his bed and went to sleep, tomorrow was Sunday and he had work to go to. He worked at a little restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen. He got the job because he was the best customer the owner ever had. When Naruto woke up he went to his closet to pick out some clothes. He decided he would wear his orange T shirt with black cargo pants on and his white converse. After he grabbed a bite to eat he went out the door. He walked about 3 blocks before he reached his destination.

He clocked in and started his shift, besides some people coming in and sneering at him he had a pretty normal day. His boss and his daughter was one of the few people that Naruto liked, that liked him back. His wife had been killed in the incident, but he had learned to forgive, something the town needed to learn how to do.

He said good bye to Ichiraku and his daughter and started his way back home. He was exhausted from his hard day. As he walked back, there were movers moving furniture into the condo next to his apartment. He was so distracted by the movers that he wasn't paying attention and ran right into something hard, not a wall, but pretty damn close.

It took Naruto a moment to get himself together and apologize.

"I am so sorry for walking into you…" Naruto said and looked at the person he had just ran into, and found it was the Son of Fugaku Uchiha; Sasuke. He then became momentarily distracted by Sasuke appearance. He had a plain polo shirt on and skinny jeans that were pulled down to the bridge of his torso. His dark blue hair was spiked into a chicken butt style, but it worked for him as it made his pale skin stick out. His eyes bore into Naruto and he realized that Sasuke's lips were pinkish yet not all out there. He then realized that those lips were moving so he zoned back in.

"Uhh… did you say something?"

"Yes, I said my name is Sasuke Uchiha, next time watch were you are going and don't gawk at the person you run into." Naruto blushed at this statement and nodded. Sasuke was contempt with this and walked up to the condo and disappeared.

Naruto got up and walked into his apartment complex. Once at his door, he unlocked it, and walked inside and turned on his lights. What he saw brung tears to his eyes, his windows were busted, furniture turned over all over the place...he didn't know what to say. On the far end wall, written in spray paint was "Freak! Go somewhere else!"

He ran to his room and there on the floor was his outlet on life, his poems were ripped, torn burned, and ruined. He found his favorite on in the heep of it all and read it out loud.

**"Tears of a child is my title, **

**kids only see what they want to believe. **

**Shadowing what I've become to them. **

**I fell so hard from their place of good fortune. **

**I guess there wasn't room for Tears of a child, **

**In a world dry of compassion.**

Naruto wept as he finished, he had written this in 5th grade when no one would talk to him. It was simple, but it was his favorite.

He got up and walked into his kitchen to get some cleaning supplies. Tonight was going to be a long night. He scrubbed the floors, washed the walls off, picked up the poems in his room, and also picked up the glass. By the time he was done it was 3am, and he had to be at school at 8:00am. He went to his room and passed out on the bed.

He awoke around 7am, got up, showered, and then rewrapped his wounds and got dressed.

By the time he got to school it was 7:45 and kids were forming in a big group, apparently there was some new kid that had the school going bizarre.

Naruto didn't pay attention as he walked to his first period class and went to the back of the classroom. Soon the bell rung and the seats were being filled. The ones around except were being avoided. That's when Sasuke walked in and the teacher told him to introduce himself. Naruto really didn't pay attention but was shocked when Sasuke pulled the seat out right next to him and sat down. Naruto wasn't the only one shocked almost the entire calss was starring at him.

Someone next to Sasuke whispered that he was the freak and he shouldn't sit by him, but he shrugged his shoulders, turned, and sent me a note.

"Aren't you that kid from yesterday that bumped into me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay, so, why are you the school freak?"

"None of your buisness."

"Why not?"

"Because if I told you…..never mind, no." Naruto was about to pass the note back when the teacher turned and demanded Naruto give him the note. Naruto walked up to him, and handed the note over. When the teacher saw who he was talking, he knew he couldn't punish one without the other so he told Naruto to go stand in the hall for the rest of class and continued teaching.

He walked to the back, collected his stuff, and turned around. That's when someone tripped him and he fell with a loud thud. The class errupted in laughter, except for a few. The teacher soon started yelling at Naruto about making noise and getting out. Before Naruto left, Sasuke saw the tears that had spilled out of his eyes and wondered did anyone else see them.

After a moment he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy since it was his fault and decided he should go check on him.

"Sensei, may I use the restroom?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke walked out of the class and saw something that irritated the hell out of him…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Really short revision, didn't really add anything, but enjoy.**

As Sasuke walked out of the classroom, he saw Naruto pinned up against a set of lockers, two guys held Naruto hands against the lockers, while the other was shouting in his face and punching him in the stomach. Naruto constantly kept making a muffled noise but Sasuke couldn't hear what he was saying from this distance.

What Sasuke did hear was a crack as the leaders' fist collide with one of Naruto's ribs. Naruto let out a feeble whimper that seemed to satisfy the guy. This was the final straw, Sasuke quickly strolled over and deflected a punch that was aimed at Naruto's face.

"Leave him alone." Sasuke voice left no room for arguement, but that didn't stop the "leader" from trying to hit Sasuke.

Within seconds Sasuke had the guy's hand behind his back, begging for mercy as he tighted his grip. His crew witnessing had let Naruto go, and ran off.

"Let me go!" he yelled, but Sasuke stubbornly kept his hold.

Naruto, knowing that fighting back would only cause trouble in the long run started to speak. "Sasuke...please let him...go." That's when Naruto finally let the tear fall, but straightened up quickly so he wouldn't seem to weak. He was just emotional because this was the first time that anyone had stood up for him, except the Sabaku siblings. Naruto lost in thought however hadn't heard Sasuke speaking and zoned back in once again.

"Naruto, do you seriously want me to let him go?" Sasuke tightened his grip making the guy shout.

"Yes."

Sasuke not too happy about this let the guy go, but not before twisting his wrist until he heard a crack. He then left the guy there screaming all kinds of crap about him.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and helped him up.

Are you able to walk?" Sasuke asked, a little concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so. It hurts a lot though- Agghhhh!" Naruto bit his tongue to keep another cry of pain from leaving his mouth.

"Hold on, I'll be back." As Sasuke rose he then took in his surroundings. Apparently the fight; if that's what it was, had gotten the attention of the nearby classes. Students and teachers stood there watching the exchange between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke walked past the students and teachers, grabbed his and Naruto's bag, and walked out. He could hear the faint yelling of Orochimaru saying "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" He took no mind to it and walked over to Naruto who was slumped up against a locker.

Sasuke then picked up Naruto and left the school grounds, not caring what anyone had to say. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke onyx eyes staring down at him.

"I'll take you to the hospital." His voice was laced with concern as he started walking to his yellow and black Camaro. He opened the back seat and let Naruto in as he drove to the hospital.

Sasuke just didn't know the mess he was getting himself in by helping Naruto, people weren't very friendly to those who helped the mentals, but Sasuke wasn't friendly to those who weren't friendly to him either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of you are keeping up with this story although it hasn't gone anywhere and to that I say THANK YOU. I know I haven't updated in a while and I only revised some stuff in the previous chapters and it warms my heart that you guys/girls are following this story still. I love all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Recap: Sasuke just didn't know the messes he was getting himself in by helping Naruto, people weren't very friendly to those who helped the mentals, but Sasuke wasn't friendly to those who weren't friendly to him either.**

* * *

After badgering with the nurse at the front desk Sasuke finally got Naruto into a room to be seen. Since he didn't know much about him, he filled out what he could and used his information for the rest. Once they were situated a doctor came in to examine Naruto.

"Hello, are you feeling alright, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"My head hearts a little and my stomach is killing me, but besides that I think I'm doing fine."

"Okay. Would you mind raising your shirt for me?" Naruto hesitated and looked away from the doctor.

"I do mind." His voice was tight. He looked back at the doctor with an expression of disbelief. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so..."

"It is fine. Most people of your origin don't trust hospitals, and with the way others, probably including yourself, have been treated it is understandable. I also know what happened to you a couple days ago. Most ra-"

"Stop," Naruto said at the doctor. He then looked at Sasuke who had been quiet since they'd been here. "Sasuke can we be alone?"

Sasuke seemed to snap out of a trance before speaking. "Sure, I'll just be in the hall if you need me."

"Thanks." Naruto watched him leave before he stared at the doctor. He was expecting his attitude would change like the others from his previous visit when Sasuke left, but when the doctor spoke it was in the same calm matter.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I know that this is a lot for you to deal with, but may I suggest that you transfer schools or maybe become home bound and continue your education that way?"

"I thought about it, but the semester is far from being over so transferring isn't optional. If I was to become homebound I would have to have a legal guarding to get the work and to ensure that I'm learning the material properly. I don't."

"That is truly unfortunate. I do have another suggestion. What if you tried going to the Jinchuuriki institution of Study and Rehabilitation?"

"What is that?"

"It is a place where they study the behavior of Mentals in natural environments. It gives you all the basic needs of living and helps you to control urges of rage and deal with depression. Also, they have a school of qualified teachers to help you learn at your own pace. Although its main focus is to help Mentals, it also has other students that attend from various parts of the world."

"I-I don't know. I will give it some thought, but I won't guarantee going."

"That is fine. I can have a nurse give you a packet of information. Now back to matters at hand, do you mind lifting your shirt? "

Naruto hesitated again but raised the shirt over his head. The doctor looked over the bruises over Naruto's chest, touching those that were discolored, causing sharp intakes of breath from Naruto.

"How long have these been here?" The doctor seemed disturbed by the amount of bruises and scars he saw.

"Some of them have been here for about 2 months, but most have occurred within the past 2 weeks or so." Naruto bowed his head and put his hands in his lap. He was defenseless. The doctor skimmed over him some more before addressing Naruto.

"I'd like to run a test to be positive about if you have any internal bleeding, though I'm sure that's the case. Besides that, you are able to go home. I advise eating something after leaving and to take an aspirin to fix your headache. When you check out the nurse will give you the information we've talked about. You are free to go, but I want to see you tomorrow, Mr. Uzumaki." Before Naruto could ask the doctor his name he walked out and Sasuke walked in as Naruto was putting back on his shirt.

"How did everything go?"

"It was fine, I have to come back tomorrow so he can run some test, but that's all. Everything else seemed fine."

"Okay. I guess we'll check out and go home."

"Yeah," Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the front desk; the nurse from before gave them both dirty looks before handing Naruto the packet. They exited the hospital and got in Sasuke's car.

* * *

The drive was relaxing, neither of them saying anything due to comfortable silence. That was until a loud grumble erupted from Naruto's stomach causing a blush to form.

The laugh that followed startled Naruto. He looked over at Sasuke who had seemed serious, but the smile on his face gave him away. He had laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto mocked.

"You, after everything today your stomach grumbles and all the tension vanished. It's just laughable for lack of a better excuse." He looked over at Naruto to see the smile creep on his face.

"I guess so."

"So what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused about the question.

"To eat, obviously you're hungry."

Duh, of course Sasuke was talking about food. What else could there be? Naruto sat thinking before he realized he didn't have any money. Sasuke had already helped him out today; he couldn't ask for more. What could he tell Sasuke? Naruto shuffled around in his sit feeling Sasuke's eyeing him while driving.

"Well...?"

"I don't have any money." He blurted, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Sasuke had to stop himself from making his eyes roll. "That wasn't my question, was it? Just tell me where you want to go."

"Yeah, but it's rude for me not to be able to pay for my food, and allow an acquaintance to buy it for me. I was raised with manners."

"Does that mean you're not going to pick a place? Because I don't mind picking one that is high class and expensive, ordering for two, and then making you eat." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto sat back and thought about how forward Sasuke was. Most people would just accept someone not spending their money, but he had to push.

"Fine, how about Ichiraku? Ever heard of it?"

"No. Is it good?" Sasuke seemed skeptical.

"Yes! It has to be the best place to eat. I actually work there, so I get half-off my meals. " Naruto beamed at the thought of having ramen in his stomach.

"Alright, where is it?"

"1010 West October Street" Naruto declared and they were off to Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Upon their arrival Sasuke was even more skeptical when he saw the building. It wasn't run down, but its exterior sure could be fixed up. Some trash was in the front, with weeds growing from the sidewalk leading to the entrance. Reluctantly he followed Naruto into the building and sat at a table near the front.

Ichiraku walked over and got their order. It wasn't long before the food arrived and they started eating. Naruto had five servings of miso ramen and Sasuke sat fascinated with how much food the blond could consume. He still hadn't finished his one bowl. Neither talked much while at the restaurant and soon Sasuke was paying the bill with Naruto saying goodbye to his boss and promising to be at work Friday.

They were back in the car and Sasuke sat there just staring at the dashboard. Naruto cleared his throat after a moment and Sasuke zoned back in and started the car. Five minutes later they stood in front of Naruto's door.

"Thank you Sasuke for everything today. If it wasn't for you there is no telling what would have happened to me. You've shown me more kindness than what is needed and I'm forever in your debt."

"Really it was nothing. No need for all that. Any person would have done the same thing in my situation."

"Sadly they wouldn't," Naruto paused and stared at his feet. "I truly thank you." Before Sasuke could respond Naruto had embraced him in a hug. Feeling awkward standing there Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and hugged him back.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride if you want."

"Sure, that'll be great."

"Okay, come over around 7:30, floor 7 room number 0723. The security guard should let you in, but if he doesn't tell him you came for me and sign in."

"Alright see you tomorrow then. " Naruto opened his door and walked inside as Sasuke went to his respective home.

Maybe things weren't going to be bad after all. Naruto threw the packet on his night stand and stripped. Hopefully the spirits had mercy on him and tomorrow would be a better day. He thought about all the events that occurred today and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am now done with school, so I intend to update this story more, but make no promises. What did you guys think (review)? Thank you all once again for following and favoring this story. Your reviews are taken into consideration when I write so voice your opinion. Until next time. Also if you didn't notice the street name and apartment number are Naruto's and Sasuke's birthday. Just a little thing I threw in there, no significance.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers. I hope that you enjoy today's chapter. While writing this I decided that I want a lot of things to happen and had a change of heart. Which means some characters will never see the light of day, while others will be more involved in the story. I also got lazy (SORRY!) so there will be this giant (1 to 2 months) time skip were I get everything together. Also has anyone else had trouble with Microsoft word? Just me? Okay. Here you are…**

**Recap: Naruto threw the packet on his night stand and stripped. Hopefully the spirits had mercy on him and tomorrow would be a better day. He thought about all the events that occurred today and smiled before drifting off to sleep**

* * *

Chapter 6: One Month

One month. It took one month for the Spirits to finally deal Naruto a winning hand. All of his life had been hardship and struggle. He had to deal with the constant reminder that he was an outsider. It was painful, but all of it seemed to erase itself in the course of one month. As if it never existed, and Naruto oddly accepted it as if it had always been.

It started after Sasuke picked him up from school that day. It seemed everything had restarted. His test from the doctor came back negative, so he was good. Kids had stopped harassing him; he only had to deal with the occasional bully now. He found himself doing better with his school work. He had made a group of friends that welcomed him with open arms. Hinata, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, even Kiba for god's sake. It was a new feeling that Naruto embraced like a naïve child just born unto the world. Within the last 30 days life couldn't have been better. All things come with a sacrifice. Naruto was no exception. He had lost his savior, his brother, his protection. He had lost Gaara.

Gaara hadn't been able to make it for fall break due to his father's failing health, but had come for Thanksgiving alone. The red head was skeptical about the blonde's new set of friends and made it known. Unlike Naruto, he could see the true nature of people. It was his gift. It had set him apart from the corrupted minds of the new era he was ashamed to be born in. It was the reason he had closed himself off from the rest of the world as a child. They couldn't be trusted and neither could these new friends. Not all were rotten, but the majority of them were. Gaara immediately told Naruto what he felt, but the blond had ignored him. He even pleaded, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Within one week, Gaara was pushed into the outer regions of Naruto's life. He was no longer important enough and before Naruto realized, he was gone.

The loss of Gaara left Naruto broken, so he occupied his time with the others. He would go shopping with Ino and Sakura, challenge Shikamaru in shoji, play videogames with Kiba, and his favorite: spend time with Sasuke. Soon the whole in his heart was filling, but the dull ache had remained. He had convinced himself it was for the better. Sasuke and Gaara didn't get along while he was here anyways, although he wasn't one of the people Gaara had found rotten. It was troublesome so to speak.

* * *

"Gaara, it's me again. Naruto. Please will you return one of my calls?" Naruto sighed as he hung up the phone for the fifth time that day. He slouched on the couch he was sitting on and sulked. Gaara wouldn't return any of his calls. As the thought went through his head his phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"Hello!" he frantically shouted.

"Calm down Idiot. It's me."

Naruto deflated before sighing. "What jerk?"

"Why so down, flamer didn't answer?" Sasuke said smugly at his mini achievement to insult the redhead. Naruto pouted over the phone and looked down. Sasuke not knowing what to do at the audible silence over the phone got back to the subject at hand.

"Want to go see a movie, take your mind off things?"

Naruto sat thinking. What harm could a movie do?

"Sure."

* * *

Within an hour he and Sasuke were seated in the theater watching 'Man of Steel.' Though the movie had added a new twist to the movie by including a back story to Krypton, so far it was a B. The acting was okay, but it seemed scenes weren't completed and rushed. And what kind of Superman causes so much damage everywhere they go? It definitely wouldn't be a memorable movie for the hero. Eventually the movie ended and they departed from the cinema room.

"One second Sasuke I have to use the restroom." Naruto walked into the bathroom and his blood froze at the sight. There in the corner of the bathroom, stood Gaara, but he wasn't alone. Neji was leaning over him having a perfect time attacking the redhead's neck. Gaara obviously enjoying the attention was flushed, moaning like a whore. Naruto mind started to race. Why wasn't Gaara in Suna? Why is he here? With Neji? How long has this been going on? What!? His mind was in turmoil as he soaked in the sight of his best friend. Then Gaara looked up, they made eye contact that lasted forever to them both. Naruto didn't even think before he stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Gaara staring at his back.

Sasuke almost missed the blond-haired boy as he stormed past him to the exit. He quickly followed the boy to the car.

"Naruto, what the hell happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing."

"Idiot, you don't have to lie to me. Something happened or you wouldn't have just stormed off like that. Did someone mess with you in the bathroom because if th- "

"Sasuke, nothing happened. I just… I was shocked at something I saw. No big deal."

Sasuke was skeptical but dropped the subject as they got in the car. As they drove Naruto mind wandered back to Gaara. He seriously needed to know why Gaara was here. He thought back over the past month and sighed. One month had completely changed everything that he knew.

HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!

Naruto saw the headlights but was lost in his thoughts and before he knew it they were hit. He heard the faint sounds of Sasuke cursing, and then he was being dragged from the car. He felt nothing except pain. His mind was a swirl of reds, whites, and grays. Before he could utter one word the darkness encased him as he fell unconscious. The one thing he remembered seeing before passing out was Onyx colored eyes and red hair behind him saying.

"We've got them."

* * *

**Did you know there are two ways to spell blond/blonde? I kept getting confused while writing, but anyways… this was a short chapter. Initially it was long, but my intended idea kept changing and this was the end product. I left you guys with a couple of cliff hangers. Why is Gaara here? What happened? Is Naruto going to be okay? I felt like this story was about to be in a rut, so I spiced it up. Although short, I hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews keep me motivated as well as follows and favs. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. One day I will come back to fix those.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You can thank Kyuubi-kun66 for this early update. I wasn't originally going to post so soon. (Because I don't want to spoil your appetites) but we made a deal of sorts. He also will be updating his story that I feel you guys should checkout. **

**This story is about to take a different twisted turn, so be warned. RATED M for a reason. **

**Recap: "We've got them." **

* * *

Chapter 7

Every day the roads we travel on are

I was once told when you experience pain to the point of death; you are to focus on something. That focus will keep you alive. For once I chose to focus on myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 16 years old. I have completed grades 1 through 10th. My eyes are a sky blue, my hair a vibrant blond, and my skin tan. My favorite color is brown. I use to love the park but it brings about painful memories of the past. I have past scars from abusers and myself. No one knows though; that every day I inflict pain on my body. Not even Gaara knows. I keep it hidden by avoiding my arms. I do it on my inner thighs and upper shoulder. They are always covered anyway so it isn't suspicious.

I do it because of the darkness. The darkness always creeps into my mind, leaving me vulnerable. It is terrible. To have an ache that never disappears. Always there to remind you how it controls you, and keeps you restrained. It hurts. Even though Gaara has helped me before I still feel hollow inside. Sasuke talks about his inner darkness as well. He says it eats away at him. He won't admit that it is a weakness; instead he addresses it as a cursed strength. It puzzles me. He puzzles me even more though. I wish that I knew what he was thinking about. He is just a ball of secrets that I want to unravel, but I can never find where to start. Maybe I should do it when he is staring at me which he often does. He just looks at me and it is that stare that gets to me. As if he is reading me from the inside. I've been read that way before only to end up in a heap of blood. It is never a nice sign. Even when I'm suppose to focus on myself, I am thinking of someone else. How pitiful of me. I really am just a-

**"Little fox"**

I mentally jump at the voice. No, this can't be happening. Not now. It –

"**Alas it is. Can't you feel me? I am coursing through your veins as we speak. I have the control at the moment. It seems you have finally awoken. You are in deep Naruto. I don't know what you have done but there are people after you now. There are two men that have captured you and your little boyfriend. I am keeping you safe by fighting them off, but I don't know how long this control will last. **

Sasuke is not my boyfriend for one, and who are they?  
**  
"Of course he isn't. That Is why your heart pumps faster when you see him. Or why you double check in the mirror before going over to his house. You have never been one to care about such trivial things before, but that is beside the point. I don't know who they are, but I am running low on energy. I must have complete control Naruto.**

No. You will only injure everyone. That is a risk I'm not willing to take.

"**Fine, have it your way. You are currently in a stairwell. You have a pair of car keys in the back pocket of your jeans. Your boyfriend is a floor ahead of you, and the enemy is two floors behind. You have a sprained ankle with a puncture in your right side. It is tide up, but the blood is starting to seep through. With that I leave you to your destruction. Here is your control. " **

With a flash I was flung back into the world of reality. Using all my willpower not to faint at the feel of returning; that often left me passed out somewhere; I continued to run down the stairs. The pain within my leg and side were excoriating. I could feel the shift in my eyes as they turned back to blue and my vision changed. The wound in my side was staining through the cloths. I continued running down the stairs until I could hear the sound of traffic. However I couldn't hear anyone behind me and I didn't see Sasuke. He must have made it out already. I rush out the door and sigh with relief at the sight of cars at the end of the alley.

"Ghh! "My heart stops. I turn and to my horror I see Sasuke being held by an older version of him. The guy had a gun pointed at Sasuke and was staring at me.

"What's wrong little brother? Haven't you missed me? I am hurt you haven't welcomed me with open arms and have yet to introduce me to your friend."

"Fuck you." Sasuke spat. He was shaking. Was he scared? Who was this guy anyway?

"Tsk, what foul language Sasuke. I thought mother and father raised us better than that? I guess their teaching were wasted on you." The man staring at me moved with lighting speed and hit Sasuke upside the head sending him to the ground.

"Sorry," he muttered as he hit Sasuke again leaving him unconscious. He started to advance toward me, and I did the most logically thing: ran. I turned, but didn't get far before I ran into a fist. I hit the ground hard and a shadow obstructed my vision. I looked up to see a man with fiery red hair and brown eyes staring at him.

He looks like Gaara. I am roughly picked up and flung around his shoulder as if I weigh nothing. That is when I start to struggle. I land an effective hit on his cheek which momentarily stuns him and he drops me. I scramble to my feet and head toward the cars.

"I told you we should have tied them up Itachi." I hear him say before I feel a prick in my leg and collide with the ground.

"Sasori, what fun is that? We have learned a valuable lesson from this. They are fast runners, with smarts. Also, our little Blondie here is an expert in combat. "I stare at him as he Sasori approaches me and Itachi picks up Sasuke. I then feel another prick in my leg and everything goes numb and darkness once again swallows me into its depth as laughter floats into my ears.

* * *

**Short chapter I just wanted to get this out of the way. You guys are going to hate me for what happens at the end of this, but I hope you like it. This chapter is once again dedicated to Kyuubi-kun66**


End file.
